wm43_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Spongebob Episodes General Consensus
Not my opinions. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 *Roller Cowards *Krabs a la Mode *Friend or Foe *Spy Buddies *The Two Faces of Squidward *Spongebob vs. The Patty Gadget *Sing a Song of Patrick *The Krusty Plate *New Digs *Goo Goo Gas *20000 Patties Under the Sea *The Donut of Shame *The Inmates of Summer *Picture Day *The Krusty Sponge *Mermaid Man Vs Spongebob *The Battle of Bikini Bottom *The Original Fry Cook *Blackened Sponge *Bucket Sweet Bucket *Money Talks *Pest of the West *BlackJack *Le Big Switch *Slimy Dancing *To Save a Squirrel *Rise and Shine *Pat No Pay *Night Light *Banned in Bikini Bottom *Stanley S. Squarepants *A Flea in Her Dome *Boat Smarts *Good Ol'Whatshisname *Breath of Fresh Squidward *Waiting *Atlantis Squarepantis *SpongeHenge *Whatever Happened to Spongebob *Fungus Among Us *To Love a Patty Season 6 *Not Normal *Chum Bucket Supreme *Krabby Road *Suction Cup Symphony *Krusty Krushers *Sand Castles in the Sand *Single Cell Anniversary *Overbooked *No Hat for Pat *The Slumber Party *Chum Caverns *Spongicus *Komputer Overload *A Life in a Day *House Fancy *Grandpappy the Pirate *Spongebob Squarepants Vs. The Big One *Patty Caper *No Nose Knows *Porous Pockets *Ditchin *Nautical Novice *Shell Shocked *Toy Store of Doom *Grooming Gary *To Squarepants or not to Squarepants *Dear Vikings *Penny Foolish *Sun Bleached *Gullible Pants *Pineapple Fever *Giant Squidward *Professor Squidward *The Krabby Kronicle *Gone *Cephalopod Lodge *Plankton's Regular *Shuffleboarding *Truth or Square *The Card *Slide Whistle Stooges *The Splinter *The Clash of Trition *Squid's Visit *Pet or Pests *Boating Buddies *Choir Boys Season 7 *Perfect Chemistry *Enchanted Tiki Dreams *Whelk Attack *The Bad Guy Club for Villains *Kracked Krabs *The Curse of Bikini Bottom *Earworm *The Abrasive Side *The Great Patty Caper *Karate Star *The Inside Job *Buried in Time *Sqiuidward in Clarinetland *The Wreck of the Moana Loa *Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *Love That Squid *Growth Spout *I Heart Dancing *Gary in Love *The Curse of the Hex *Model Sponge *Tunnel of Glove *Greasy Buffoons *Shellback Shenanigans *Krusty Dogs *Back to the Past *The Masterpiece *Grandma's Secret Recipe *The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom *Spongebob's Last Stand *New Fish In Town *Tentacle Vision *Sponge-Cano *A Day Without Tears *The Play's The Thing *The Cent of Money *You Don't Know Sponge *Hide And Then What Happens? *The Main Drain *Yours, Mine, and Mine *Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful *Trenchbillies *Rodeo Daze *Summer Job *Someone's In The Kitchen With Sandy *Big Sister Sam *One Coarse Meal *Stuck in the Wringer *A Pal for Gary Season 8 *Planet of the Jellyfish *Hello Bikini Bottom *It's a Spongebob Christmas *Frozen Face-Off *Ghoul Fools *The Good Krabby Name *Mermaid Man Begins *Mooncation *Chum Fricassee *The Hot Shot *Sweet and Sour Squid *Karen 2.0 *Treats! *The Way of the Sponge *The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom *Free Samples *For Here or to Go *Drive Thru *Walking the Plankton *A Friendly Game *Plankton's Good Eye *Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation *Barnacle Face *Squiditis *Accidents Will Happen *Fiasco! *The Other Patty *Home Sweet Rubble *Glove World R.I.P *Bubble Buddy Returns *Move It Or Lose It *Sentimental Sponge *A Squarepants Family Vacation *Bubble Troubles *Patrick's Staycation *The Googly Artiste *Squidward's School for Grown Ups *House Sittin for Sandy *Oral Report *inSPONGEiac *Face Freeze *Restraining Spongebob *Are You Happy Now? *Demolition Doofus *Pet Sitter Pat *Smoothe Jazz in Bikini Bottom Season 9A *Plankton's Pet *Eek, an Urchin *Jailbreak *Safe Deposit Krabs *License to Milkshake *Evil Spatula *Patrick-Man *Gary's New Toy *Extreme Spots *It Came From Goo Lagoon *Squirrel Record *Seance Shmenace *Bumper to Bumper *Yeti Krabs *Don't Look Now *Squid Defense *Kenny the Cat *Little Yellow Book *Squid Baby *Spongebob, You're Fired Season 9B Season 10 Season 11